izanagi_online_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar Lottery
If you want to look fashionable, try Avatar Lottery and make your fashion statement. ;Special Notices :▪ Please check "Grand Prize List" to see what rare items are contained in each lottery. :▪ Rates are set to each item and the rates vary depending on the items. :▪ Items are distributed at random. There's a possibility that you get same item Christmas Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20161215_01.jpg|big banner EN izanagi_camp_big_20151216_01.jpg|big banner JP New Avatar "Christmas" will be available! After December 15, 2016 regular maintenance, avatar lottery "Christmas" will be available! : Winter Fashion Lottery winterfashionbn.png|big bannerEN winterfashionava.png|pictureEN btn_avatar_winter_fashion.jpg|big bannerJP New Avatar "Winter Fashion" will be available! After December 1, 2016 regular maintenance, avatar lottery "Winter Fashion" will be available! Black Friday Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20161125_01.jpg|big bannerEN izanagi_en_camp_20161125_05.jpg|small bannerEN izanagi_camp_big_20160502_01.jpg|big bannerJP izanagi_camp_big_20151106_01.jpg|big bannerJP From November 25, 2016 after Update maintenance, the "Black Friday Lottery" with "Gold & Black" from the famous Avatars will be released! Spins / Price Period From November 25, 2016 after Update maintenance until December 1, 2016 before the regular maintenance. Werewolf Lottery werewolfbn.png|big bannerEN werewolfava.png|pictureEN btn_avatar_werewolf.jpg|big bannerJP Tradable "Werewolf Lottery" with the new Avatar part "Accessory" released! After the update maintenance on November 25, 2016 the "Werewolf Lottery" with the new Avatar part "Accessory" will be released! Plus, the Avatars in the Lottery Lineup are tradable! Lottery Spins / Price Baphomet Lottery baphobn.png|big bannerEN izanagi_camp_big_20150630_01.jpg|big bannerJP "Baphomet Lottery" with the new Avatars is released! After the update maintenance on November 25, 2016 the "Baphomet" Avatar Lottery will be released! LT Armor Ninja Lottery LTArmorNInjabn.png|big bannerEN izanagi_camp_big_20150903_01.jpg|big bannerJP "LT Armor Ninja Lottery" with the new Avatars is released! After the update maintenance on November 25, 2016 the "LT Armor Ninja" Avatar Lottery will be released! Armor Ninja Lottery Spins / Price Western Lottery westernbn.png|big bannerEN btn_avatar_western.jpg|big bannerJP "Western Lottery" with the new Avatars is released! After the update maintenance on November 25, 2016 the "Western" Avatar Lottery will be released! Lottery Spins / Price Halloween Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20161013_01.jpg|big bannerEN halloweenava.png|pictureEN halloweengacha.png|small bannerEN btn_avatar_scarecrow.jpg|big bannerJP Check out the new avatars in "Halloween Lottery"! After October 13, 2016 regular maintenance, the "Halloween Lottery" in which you can get new Avatar will be available! Japanese Folktales Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20160901_01.jpg|big bannerEN japfolkava.png|pictureEN japfolkgacha.png|small bannerEN izanagi_camp_big_20150415_01.jpg|big bannerJP New Avatar "Japanese folktales" will be available! After September 1, 2016 regular maintenance, avatar lottery "Japanese folktales" will be available! Swimwear Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20160728_01.jpg|big bannerEN swimwearava.png|pictureEN swimweargacha.png|small bannerEN izanagi_banner_swimavr01.jpg|big bannerJP New Avatar "Swimwear" will be available! After July 28, 2016 regular maintenance, avatar lottery "Swimwear" will be available! Yukata Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20160714_01.jpg|big bannerEN yukataava.png|pictureEN yukatagacha.png|small bannerEN izanagi_yukata_banner01.jpg|big bannerJP New Avatar "Yukata" will be available! After July 14, 2016 regular maintenance, avatar lottery "Yukata" will be available! Mariachi Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20160414_01.jpg|big bannerEN mariachiava.png|pictureEN mariachigacha.png|small bannerEN New Avatar "Mariachi" will be available! After April 14, 2016 regular maintenance, avatar lottery "Mariachi" will be available! Master Thief Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20160218_01.jpg|big banner EN masterthief_banner.png|small banner EN masterthiefava.png|picture EN New Avatar "Master Thief" will be available! After February 18, 2016 regular maintenance, avatar lottery "Master Thief" will be available! We hope you take the advantage of this opportunity! Price Native Lottery New Avatar "Native" will be available! izanagi_en_camp_big_20160107_02.jpg|big banner EN nativeava.png|full pic EN After January 7, 2016 regular maintenance, avatar lottery "Native" will be available! We hope you take the advantage of this opportunity! Price Christmas Lottery Christmas Lottery is now out for a limited time! izanagi_en_camp_big_20151224_01.jpg|big banner EN christmasgacha.png|small banner EN christmasava.png|full pic EN After the regular maintenance on December 24, 2015 the "Christmas" Lottery will be out! Sales Period December 24, 2015 after regular maintenance until January 7, 2015 before the regular maintenance. Price Vampire Lottery btn_avatar_vampire.jpg|big banner JP izanagi_camp_banner_20150210_01.jpg|small banner JP Izanagi en camp 20151207 04.jpg|small bannerEN vampireava.png|full pic EN After the update maintenance on December 7, 2015 the "Vampire Lottery" and "Rider Lottery" has been newly added! Price The "Treasure Box Key" has been removed from all Avatar Lotteries. Item Treasure Box Key: 3 Keys Rider Lottery btn_avatar_riders.jpg|big banner JP bana_izanagi_rider.jpg|big banner2 JP izanagi_en_camp_20151207_04.jpg|small banner EN After the update maintenance on December 7, 2015 the "Vampire Lottery" and "Rider Lottery" has been newly added! Price The "Treasure Box Key" has been removed from all Avatar Lotteries. Item Treasure Box Key: 3 Keys Ushiwakamaru/Benkei Lottery btn_avatar_ushiwaka-benkei.jpg|big banner EN izanagi_camp_banner_20150924_02.jpg|small banner JP ushikaava.png|full pic EN Price H-Ninja Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20150723_01.jpg|big banner EN izanagi_camp_big_20150121_01.jpg|big banner JP izanagi_camp_20150121_01.jpg.png|small banner JP HNinjaAva.png|full pic EN LRR's Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20150604_01.jpg|big banner EN Yin Yang Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20150528_01.jpg|big banner EN btn_avatar_onnmyouji.jpg|big banner JP Samurai GEN Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20150514_01.jpg|big banner EN izanagi_camp_20141119_06.jpg|big banner JP CMDR Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20150511_02.jpg|big banner EN btn_avatar_commander.jpg|big banner JP Kabuki Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20150511_01.jpg|big banner EN btn_avatar_kabuki.jpg|big banner JP izanagi_camp_kabuki_20140924.jpg|small banner JP Masked Wrestler Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20150430_01.jpg|big banner EN Costume Lottery izanagi_en_camp_banner_20150423_01.jpg.png|small banner EN btn_avatar_body_suit.jpg|big banner JP Pirate Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20150514_02.jpg|big banner EN izanagi_camp02_20141008.jpg|small banner JP Samurai Lottery izanagi_en_camp_20150521_01.jpg|small banner EN btn_avatar_samurai.jpg|big banner JP B1Q3vBGCQAA8sah.png|Samurai Set (D) male & female JP Ninja Lottery izanagi_en_camp_big_20150716_01.jpg|big banner EN izanagi_ninja_bnr01.jpg|small banner JP Category:Lottery Category:Avatar